The present invention relates to an adjustable mounting assembly whereby a first component, such as a wheel speed sensor, is adjustably fixed to a second component, such as the wheel suspension of a vehicle.
An arrangement of this type is known from EP 0 521 693 B1(U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,519). In this known arrangement, a sensor in the form of an inductive wheel speed sensor for an ABS anti-lock braking system is mounted opposite a toothed exciter wheel for the production of pulses. The sensor/toothed wheel arrangement is attached to the wheel suspension of a vehicle by means of a flange and screw arrangement. The flange and the sensor are intimately connected to each other, either by being constructed as a single unit or by being held together by welding.
In the arrangement described above, the sensor is desirably attached to the toothed wheel at a precisely defined location so that a fixed distance between the toothed wheel and the sensor is maintained. However, the precision of positioning during assembly of the sensor depends to a great extent on the manufacturing tolerances of the flange used to attach the sensor to the wheel suspension of the vehicle. Depending on the manner in which the flange is made, e.g., by deep-drawing, it may be deformed and therefore have a very wide manufacturer's tolerance. It is noted that maintaining very small tolerances in making the flange involves high production costs.
The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for adjustably attaching a first component, such as a sensor, to a second component, such as a wheel suspension, using a mostly tolerance-independent mounting assembly which is simple and inexpensive to produce. The simplicity of the mounting device makes it easy to assemble the arrangement described above.